


It can wait until tomorrow

by 365paperdolls



Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [6]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Jill is working late.
Relationships: Jill Carlan/Roger Gunn
Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It can wait until tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> From prompt 62 ‘it can wait until tomorrow’ of 100 ways to say I love you on tumblr.

She glances over at the time. It’s 10:32 and she’s nowhere near done. She could easily be here for another two hours, at least. She was used to working late but hadn’t had to do it since she moved in with Roger. Her phone buzzes. ‘Hope your work is going ok, see you when you get home.’ She closes her laptop. _It can wait until tomorrow,_ She thinks. Right now spending time with Roger was more important.


End file.
